Prototype Kombat
by Oni Lord Asmodeus
Summary: Contracted to find and kill Alex Mercer, Scorpion finds himself in a foreign city stalking his prey... This is a 3 part short-story that explores what if Scorpion from MK went up against Mercer from Prototype. Don't forget to leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for clicking on my Story! This is part one of my short crossover between MK and Prototype.

I do not own the rights to the character Alex Mercer of the Prototype franchise, nor do I own the right's to Scorpion of the Mortal Kombat franchise.

Without further adieu...

* * *

**Scorpion vs. Mercer (rated T+)**

"I have found him…he thought he could hide. He is NOT a warrior…"

Scorpion had been tracking his prey for some time now, _it_ had taken the form of an innocent, but this ninja cannot be fooled. Stepping off the 10 story building from which he spied, Scorpion entered the open air in a free fall to the ground below. Moments before impact, the Scorpion seemingly shift out, and then back into our reality. With a discernible thud, he shook the ground upon touchdown. The concrete split beneath him.

The by-standers who saw the impossible feat, fled for their lives in all directions. Chaos ensued as the Scorpion recovered from his landing and began making his way towards his _victim_. "The monster will die this day," he began, "for nothing can stand against the sting of the Scorpion."

A seemingly innocent man, he stood there petrified in the gaze of the yellow clad warrior. The 'monster' Scorpion was referring to had taken the form of this unassuming figure, but now the guise was no longer needed. Dropping the charade, Mercer appeared. Like the shedding of snake-skin, the form of the innocent fell from his body. The innocent man was transformed in to the virus, the Mercer, the bringer of death.

His walk became a jog. His jog became a run. Drawing his blade, Scorpion was now in an undead sprint towards his opponent who stood in stillness, unafraid of the incoming onslaught. Leaping into the air, Scorpion attacked, his foot extending into the face of Mercer. The few on-lookers who hadn't fled, gawked at the ensuing bout. In the heart stopping moment where foot met face, they could feel the impact through the air even at the 50 foot distance where they hid.

Mercer took the blow, his face reeling back from the hit. Scorpion leapt from his face and entered into a flurry of attacks punching and kicking his opponent at will. Mercer tried to dodge and counter his attacks, but the warrior was too fast and was seemingly one step ahead. In a furious display of power, Mercer stepped back, finally dodging the ninja's assault. His foot now 2 inches into the concrete, Mercer dug in, and unloaded a punch on Scorpion that sent him flying back in to the abandoned cars 50 feet away.

An innocent, who hid behind one of the cars, was sent flying through the air from Scorpion's impact. More screams could be heard in the distance.

The ninja rose from his coffin of broken glass and twisted metal. His body was racked with pain, but was able to still function, shown as he lifted himself from the wreckage. Digging an impaled rod from his now exposed thigh, he casted it aside onto the street.

Mercer's blow was surprisingly strong, but strength alone will not stop him.

Mercer looked on as the yellow warrior detached himself from the now wrecked car. Scorpion's attacks served as little more that a nuisance to Mercer, who now was ready to let loose on this would be assassin. Readying himself, Mercer jumped and glided through the air with a deafening silence.

As the bloody, metal rod clanged on the ground, Scorpion raised his gaze to meet Mercer's as the monster was headed directly for him. In a split second, Mercer was upon the ninja, but in that split second, the ninja was gone. Mercer hit the car and a massive explosion erupted from it sending shrapnel in all directions. Mercer recovered from the explosive dive with an unnatural resilience just as the ninja reappeared above him; he was upon Mercer once again.

Scorpion's attack this time was more calculated than before. No longer just attacking the monster with reckless abandonment, he read Mercer's body language and anticipated his every move. Each sword swipe dug in and cut away flesh. The dirty concrete became transformed into bloody, flesh ridding pavement in a matter of moments. Mercer was being driven back.

Mercer's human arms were insufficient for the task at hand. With a thought they transformed, and took the form of 2 four-foot blades as he swung and slashed at his attacker. Each slash was to no avail; the warrior was like a wrath, as each of Mercer's killing blows seemingly passed straight through him.

Finally the assassin dug his foot into Mercer's face once again, and leapt straight up into the air, ascending to a height of 30 feet.

Annoyed at the warrior's attacks, Mercer recovered from his reeling state, and reached up to grab the ninja. His arm transforming from blade to living tendril, Mercer would have this warrior, and kill him for his transgressions.

As if on cue, Scorpion readied his sword, preparing for his finishing attack. The tendril was close and his inevitable impaling was at hand. The tendril made contact. Mercer could feel the soft tissue. But just as before, the ninja was gone leaving Mercer's attack to hit nothing but open air.

The ninja reappeared this time 20 feet way. Still in the air, the yellow warrior's foot made contact with Mercer's tentacle as he race towards his prize. In and out of reality, Scorpion's decent hastened until his sword met with mercer's face, impaling him through the nasal cavity, and driving him into the road beneath them.

The ground shook as the back of Mercer's head was planted into the now cratered concrete road. Stillness and silence covered the once bustling city street, and then Mercer's tentacle hit the ground like a dead 30 foot snake. Pleased with his work, Scorpion stood and withdrew his sword. With a swift downward slash, all the blood and brain matter flew off the sword and on to the broken ground. Scorpion sheathed his sword.

"The deed is done. Now to collect my reward…"

Scorpion had turned and taken 3 steps when the 30 foot snake began to wriggle and convulse. He froze, and then turned. Mercer was standing in the small crater, Scorpion watched as the monster's face mended itself back to its pre-impaled state. This fight was far from over.

Drawing his sword once again, Scorpion readied himself of his next assault just as a tentacle erupted from the earth and ensnared him.

"I welcome death, but it never comes…"

In a flash Mercer was on the ninja.

Mercer punched through the tentacle and into his helpless victim. He withdrew his bloody hand from the un-dead warrior. The damaged tentacle shook, and popped, and Scorpion's body simply fell to the ground. At the mercy of the monster, Scorpion could do nothing as he was punted into the air, sent careening in through the 6th story window of a bank down the block.

Scorpion landed in a broken heap. After a moment of nothingness he stirred, and slowly, and un-surely, rose to his feet. Exposed bone and flesh protruded from his body. His face, his legs, his chest all were torn and broken from the fall and the monsters blows. He could barely move. Within moments the building shook again as Mercer was now standing at the mouth of the NEW window.

Slowed, but far from finished, Scorpion moved to attack, but Mercer moved faster. At will, the monster sliced and slashed the un-dead ninja. Scorpion was using all his strength just to avoid the death blows, but he was still receiving too many of Mercer's glancing kill shots. Had he been a living warrior, this fight would have been over long ago.

Flesh and bone splintered from his body as Mercer was enjoying his kill. The death-blow coming, Scorpion mustered his strength and in a flash phased through the attack. Reappearing a few feet to Mercer's side, in the mouth on the new window, Scorpion raised his hand and a rift appeared outside of the bank. Preparing himself to enter through the portal, Mercer rushed him, tackling him out the gaping hole in the building.

The 2 fighters momentarily hung in space as they entered through the portal, upon entering, it quickly shut behind them.

…

**Thanks for reading! Please leave review and tell me what you think of part one!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those who left a review! And to answer _Dilema_ directly__, __yes, Scorpion's base strength pales in comparison to Alex Mercer, but that is where Inferno Scorpion comes into the picture, and Inferno's augmented speed, skill, and supernatural nature all come into play in this new chapter. Anyway, enjoy part 2. This one is a little shorter but (I hope) a little more epic too. Again, please leave a review and let me know what you think!_

_**Scorpion vs Mercer: Part 2**_

Blackness.

Mercer was falling but like never before. While he could feel his momentum increasing, it felt like he was falling in all directions! In the darkness, a red-orange light could faintly be made out. Moment after moment, the darkness faded until he could see the ground rushing towards him.

He was in a cavern of some sort, and the air was saturated with a sulfurous stench. Before him he could see a sea of lava, flowing and churning, with rock islands littered about. Stone spires jutted from the sea like monuments to this hellish place. From his high perspective he spotted and suitable landing area, so Mercer glided over to it and set down with a ground shaking rumble.

"Where am I?"

Taking in his surroundings, Mercer saw movement near one of the stone spires. Honing in, he could make out a figure next to it…no on it!

It was a person, and they was impaled and thus attached to the stone spike. Flailing and screaming, the body was in pain. More and more screams could be heard and the cavern seemed to come alive with pain. Near the shore of his island stronghold, the lava began to boil.

A single hand emerged from the heated liquid, and then the arm exposed itself. Slowly, but steadily, the being was now only half submerged in his liquid tomb. Slowly Mercer stepped back. It was not fear that compelled him though, as Mercer needed to assess his current situation and be ready for whatever _could_ happen.

"Where is the assassin," he thought, just as his hind leg was grabbed by an unseen assailant. Mercer turned to see another body emerging from the heat. He easily over powered the creature and crushed its skull beneath his boot heel. More and more of these bodies were climbing from the lava, and slowly they all crawled their way toward the fresh flesh. Surrounded and with now where to run, Mercer readied himself to kill them all.

"He is mine!" a voice said. "He will feel ALL of my RAGE!"

As slowly as they appeared, it took a fraction of that time to recede back into their apparent homes. Scorpion arose from his reddish Lazarus pit, lava washing off his rejuvenated body like hot wax. Eyes a flame, he began walking upon the top of the liquid toward his victim…

"Your death means my family's life. Leaving this place is impossible. You are in **my** hell now."

About him was an aura of flame, an unnatural light of some dark evil. Like before, his walk became a jog, and then his jog became a run. Again he was in a sprint towards his prey…

Mercer observed that Scorpion's speed had been rejuvenated, no...it had doubled! Mercer took his stance and stood ready for any of the ninja's tricks. He knew the assassin's speed was beyond his, but he lack a real way to do him harm. Mercer chose to wait until the Ninja got in close, but from 30 paces out, the ninja vanished! In that moment Mercer felt a searing pain in his back, like a knife finding its way into his spine. With all he could muster, Mercer spun and hit the ninja away and up into the air.

"Get Over Here!" Scorpion yelled, as with his momentum, coupled with his enhanced upper-body strength, he pulled Mercer in to the air with him. In a furious display of strength, the spectre punched Mercer back down to the ground, watching as the monster was consumed by the small mountain he collided with. Phasing out of, then back into, reality again, Scorpion now stood 50 feet away from the recovering Mercer and the excited dust that filled the air.

Mercer shrugged off the stones which encased him and stood defiant amidst the rubble, but was perplexed by the pain he felt in his back. The hot knife wound the assassin gave him was still there, and was seemingly on fire!

"This is only the beginning of your torment monster. I AM YOUR DEATH!"

Mercer's body wasn't regenerating like normal. By now the pain should have subsided. Something was wrong…deathly wrong. He had to think quick or this could be his end. The movement from one of the bodies on a spire caught his eye.

"It is my only choice."

Mercer summoned a tentacle from his arm and it reached out and snatched the undead body from the lone spire 30 feet away. Bringing it to him, Mercer and the body collided in a hellish display of savagery. The 2 bodies intertwined and Mercer took the flesh into him. This act caused a swell of activity as the obedient lava dwellers awaked from their slumber in reaction of the new event that was taking place. One by one they appeared, and one by one Mercer snatched them from the pit. 10. 20. 30 bodies were devoured.

The Mercer was no more.

In his place was a monstrosity of living, undead flesh that stood before Scorpion, a look of contempt and hatred in its dead eyes. It roared in agony and pain. Echoes bounced around the cavern walls in response to the monster's challenge.

Scorpion stood in silence, before shifting into a ready stance. The fire that engulfed him seemed to grow; it was so intense that it looked as if it threatened to burn away his very existence. The ground shook and the Lave behind him swelled and bubbled until its surface broke and the top of a huge exposed human skull appeared. It rose and rose until it was clear of the pit and positioned itself directly behind scorpion.

The stage was set for their final conflict...

Only one could survive...

Monster Mercer made the first move. With another deafening roar he stomped toward the fiery warrior with the intent to crush everything it its path.

Scorpion stood still and silent, but the blaze about him only intensified. With a brilliant flash, the eyes of the overgrown skull behind him were set on fire, and its mouth fell open as a fire stirred there as well.

Monster Mercer continued his rampage towards the undead ninja, transforming his arm into a huge blade in the process.

As Mercer closed in on Scorpion, the skull let loose a wall of flame that drowned both the fighters within it. Scorpion, now impaled on Mercer's blade arm, grabbed hold of the monster and simply laughed as the fire consumed them both…

…

Thanks for reading! Please leave review and tell me what you think of part two!


End file.
